


Siempre

by StrawberrySundaes



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dante is loyal, F/M, Fluff, Hector and Enrique are brothers hELLO, Imelda has the maiden name of Berganza, Pepita is a lil kitty with a strong heart, Random tags because I can, Teen Romance, ecksdee, explanation in the second note, your cheesy highschool romance stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySundaes/pseuds/StrawberrySundaes
Summary: Imelda Berganza. Intelligent, headstrong, badass, beautiful. Héctor Rivera. Guitarist, handsome, a sweetheart, but invisible. And Imelda is out of his league. They would exchange occasional conversations, greetings, and Héctor would often catch her eyes set on him. And what does the highschool heartthrob, Ernesto, have to say about this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of https://imjuanita.tumblr.com (imjuanita)'s Imector High school teen romance AU! Basically modern Imector except most of the characters aren't related. This will be about 15 chapters long because I can't write for shit. It would be much appreciated if this can be sent to @imjuanita as I want to befriend her as well and I want someone I admire to be happy. Anyway, enjoy and feel free to leave a comment! (And sorry for the cheesy title lol it means love will find a way)

"Tío Héctor!"

The shaggy-haired boy slowly rises out of his bed, his hair messy and the string of his tank top drooping from the blade of his shoulder. His eyes come to greet with his nephew's wide, glimmering almond ones, and the worried expression coloring his features caught his eyes.

"Bueno dìas, Miguelito." He grins to the anxious boy, tangling his fingers in his dark brown locks, and stretches. "What's wrong?" Was what he questioned after he releases a  powerful yawn. He glances at Miguel's attire, and his eyes widen. A comprehension hits him. And it is that he is late. "Oh, mierda."

He leaps out of bed, almost toppling over as his blanket tangles around his boney legs. The realization has only hit him now? The alarm blaring, his worried nephew's look. In his head, he conjures up what Chich would have called him if they had a sleepover. Idiota is the most reasonable. Or pendejo. Either way, his mind was busied with the fact that it was the procedure again.

_Reach Santa Cecilia High. Confronted by Señora Rita. Get a detention slip. Ignore the detention slip and get to whatever class will be in the morning. Return Imelda's smile._

The next thing he knew, he was racing downstairs with his 7-year-old nephew in tow. It was more humiliating at the fact the child he's helping his brother take care of is the one to wake him up. And note to himself, he will do everything to stop ~~his amor~~  Imelda from knowing so.

"Adiòs, hermano!"

"Adiòs, Papá!"

As they finished their goodbyes, the two race out, with a bread clutched between Héctor's teeth, and his sobrino's hand clasped with his.

"Alright, remember, Miguelito-" he starts, but the brunette interrupts, "-Sí, Tío Héctor. Tell Señora Bello that I was busy practicing my guitar last night -which is true- and that you were writing a song for your traditional Mariachi garage band, Shanty, name is work in progress." The older male smiles and ruffles the boy's hair, "that's my boy."

As the two set foot into Cecilia High, they parted ways to their separate parts. Héctor to his High School, Miguel to elementary (it's next door/Santa Cecilia Elementary). It was just as Héctor expected. "Missing the assembly would result in an automatic detention slip, Señor Rivera!" Señora Rita would say, sigh, and hand him the piece of paper. Of which he would crumble it up, toss it in the trashcan, and head to class. 

Admittedly though, a part of why he didn't want to get out of bed today is the party Ernesto is throwing tonight.

Chich was the one to convince Héctor to attend. Or at least just appear and leave. He had to agree that he needed to get out more, as his social life is almost nonexistent. And the fact that he knows his friend meant well for him makes rejecting sound like picking how to die. Chich, Tulio, and Raphael all wanted him to go. He couldn't say no. And how the whole football team and cheerleader squad being there didn't help either. Ernesto is wealthy, popular, handsome, and a jock. The party is particularly for people in Ernesto's cliche (PPW: Popular, Preppy, Wealthy) and whoever is in senior year. His house is big enough to host the whole school, and he's very well known by ladies to be a bellringer and a sweetheart. But Héctor said yes, so now there was no turning back.

"Ah, bueno dìas, Héctor. Good for you to join us." Señora Sanchez would give him an almost sarcastic smile and gesture him to his seat. It has been a month since he's gotten to senior year (he still cannot believe he made it this far), and things are already repeating from junior year. But by now, he's used to it. He'd be surprised if Miguel wasn't the one to wake him up, too. If he were to wake himself up, he might've assumed he's dreaming and go back to dreamland. 

Héctor offers his  ~~lady~~ acquaintance, Señorita Berganza, a wave and heads to his seat, his shoulders slumped and his head hung. 

No, Imelda and him are not friends. He does admire her, but unfortunately they are not companions or partners in crime. Just acquaintances that exchanges occasional glances and polite greetings in the morning. Never has he had the courage of talking to her. She's like a tiger. Beautiful but terrifying. And he has seen guys his age whimpering like a puppy after seeing the girl walking through the hallway. The power of her boots are no joke.

In all seriousness, they wouldn't call one another friends. Classmates or acquaintances would be more appropriate. They rarely talk anyway. Just small talk or short discussions about work, and that's about it. And if there was an affection boiling up in him, he would assume it was only admiration or convince himself that she was out of his league. It's not like he gets a little envious whenever she's talking with another guy. Or like he stares at her in class sometimes. Or the way her voice sounds like music whenever she laughs or hums under her breath when he sits near her in the library.  _She's way out of your league, idiota._

The day went on as normal. Héctor pays a visit to make sure his sobrino is okay (to which he finds the boy playing tetherball with his friends, which is always good news) at lunch, escape to the rooftop, play guitar and eat the sandwich he prepared for himself, then continue to his classes.  In the evening, he picks Miguel up from his afternoon activity (he practices guitar and skips them, actually), and they return to Abuelita Elena's house. Héctor had escaped upstairs to change and prepare for the party as Miguel ran to his mother and his little sister. He figured the two would be busy with showering kisses on Miguel, but he didn't realize Enrique was present either. 

"What are you doing?"

 "AYYYII-!" Héctor lets out a rather loud and startled grito, his head shakily turning to his chuckling older brother who was previously leaning against the frame of his bedroom doorway. "Oh- I, uh-" He puts down the dark blue blazer his hands clutched, nervously returning Enrique's smile. The older man struts over to the younger one, before picking up the cloth that he has placed on the bed. "Wait," He perks up,  a wide grin decorating his features as his hands fly towards his tall little brother, "you're going to a party?"

"Ay sí, Hermano. My social life isn't that terrible." He presses his lips together in a frown as he realizes the tone was the older one's voice was so in shock and so surprised, that he was assuming that his own dorky and lovable younger brother is not a social butterfly like Enrique. Although he'd prefer to be alone or be with his friends, Héctor was one hell of a charmer. "Ah, perdón, Héctor. It's just that you're usually so... I don't know, unwilling to attend social events at your school? Is this because of Señorita Berganza?"

His eyes widen. "¿Que? How do you-" He places his hand on his forehead and lets out an irritated groan, "Eugh..." he catches his brother nodding, "Miguel, eh? That little gordito sure knows how to expose me." He shoves a hand into his pocket before nonchalantly scratches the back of his neck. "But no, Imelda and I are just acquaintances. It's a party by Delacruzito. I don't want to show my face to the stupid butt-chinned pendejo." "Your childhood friend? I thought you two were still-" Enrique stops as he notices Héctor's frown. "Not after the play."

Ah. The play. It was in middle school when their friendship went to hell. Héctor was chosen as the lead character for a major scene in the performance, Ernesto being a background character. Last minute, Héctor was locked in a storage closet, screaming to get out. He eventually gave up and slept with the costumes that accompanied him throughout his stay. On Monday morning, he was let out, Chich explained the situation, how Cruz took his place, and he never talked to De la Cruz ever again. Not that he hates Ernesto, he just doesn't want to talk to someone who stole something he's been looking forward to since the first day of sixth grade. And the fact he performed the improvised line Héctor made up didn't help either. Ernesto never talked to him, so he concluded he didn't want to talk.

"Ay, I forgot." A tension hangs in the air of his room, uncomfortable silence weighs the atmosphere. It was broken when the younger Rivera rattles his shoulders and lights up, a grin crossing his boney features. "Well! How about you help me dress, Enrique? You're one for style." "That's where you're wrong, hermano." 

After Héctor had dressed up, in a navy blazer and a light blue tank underneath, black jeans and his usual chuck taylor's clothing his feet to finish the look, he heads out into his  ~~demise~~ night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or comment or whatever/bookmark this or smth and thank you so much for reading!!  
> **I'm a beginner writer, so I'm sorry if it's bad, and again, thank you for clicking onto this piece o' crap.


	2. Family Tree explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, this one explains the family tree in this AU because ?? I want all the Riveras included dammit.  
> This chapter will be updated frequently!! I will post "chapter 2: updated" if I had done so. This is basically the character bio/directory thing so lol .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know a lot about Mexico because I'm from Asia, but I hope you'll forgive me from the lack of knowledge of so !! I really do respect Mexican culture and if it offends you in anyway, I sincerely apologize. (Imnotloganpaulcough) I tried my best to do the research but the AU is like the cheesy 'murican movies so I had to shift things a little, and once again, I'm sorry if it insults you in any way.

**Where they live:**

In Santa Cecilia !! Except in this AU it's kind of like an American-esque village (in Mexico) like in those cheesy movies where the romance happens from the characters bumping into each other n stuff. Enrique, Luisa, Hector, Miguel, and Socorro live across from Abuelita, Berto, Carmen, Abel(who is currently away for art college), Rosa, Benny, and Manny. The Tio and Tia lives in a pretty big house like in the movie, but just enough to fit a small courtyard and a family swing (courtesy of Enrique and Hector). Tia Gloria lives in an apartment near her workplace, she's a shoe designer. In the AU, Mama Coco had already passed away and Socorro was named Socorro in her honor.

 

**When ____ and ____ got married:**

Enrique and Luisa are currently 28 and Miguel is 7, while Socorro is 4. So they got married at the age of 20, since they figured they were seriously in love and couldn't live without one another.

Berto and Carmen are currently 39, Abel is 19, Rosa is 13, and Benny and Manny are 3. Berto is 10 years older than Enrique, but he got married at 20 as well.

Abuelita and Abelito... I'm too lazy to calculate lol fuck you.

Hector is currently 17, his birthday is after Imelda's so. He's 11 years different from Enrique but they're really close, while he's 22 years different from Berto.

Imelda "hermosa" Berganza is in another family so that's a story for another time. 

 

**Cliche/Role in highschool (highschool students + teachers, the significant ones that might be part of the story):**

Hector - the one guy who's not known by a lot of people but is seriously super talented, a flirt, and a sweetheart. 

Imelda - the popular girl who's beautiful but doesn't act like she's popular- like she hates attention but it's hard when the popular blondes are following her around all the time. She has a shell harder than a  ~~dick~~ teeth bone so boys won't get to her. (fourforyouHector.YougoHectorRivera)

Ernesto - the football team captain. Handsome, butt-chinned, and secretly an asshole. A lot of people think he's nice and talented from the surface, but Hector is the only one who knows his true character and what he's hiding underneath the handsome facade of his. 

Chicharron - the one friend who cares about his friend but you'll have to use Ralph's (wreck-it ralph ref lol) hands to break his tough shell. He looks up to and admires Hector, but he never says it. 

(and here's the plethora of randomly generated characters lol) 

Senora Concetta Rita (HighSchool Art teacher) - the teacher who tries. She really does. she knows none of her students listen to her ~~thatincludesyouHector~~ but she does it because it's her job. she's retiring soon to live with her son and granddaughter and wait for a photo to be printed. She's a dear, though, and she's super sweet. The old lady who's mean but cares.

Senora Leonor Bello (Elementary/Middle School Music teacher, Miguel's advisor) - she gives cookies to her students. 'nuff said. 

Senora Maria Sanchez (Manolo is a singer at a local bar, part time barista, and Joaquin is an actor) - ;)

Senor Pepe Ronaldo (Highschool Physics teacher) - he has a resting face like Pepe so the poor soul was usually the victim of his student's non-consensual photos of him. 

**Teresa Berganza Vargas is a Spanish mezzo-soprano. She is most closely associated with the roles of Rossini, Mozart, and Bizet. She is admired for her technical virtuosity, musical intelligence, and beguiling stage presence. 

^^^ Imelda'a maiden name explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment or whatever/bookmark this or smth and thank you so much for reading!!  
> **I'm a beginner writer, so I'm sorry if it's bad, and again, thank you for clicking onto this piece o' crap.


End file.
